Human Games
by megana-chan
Summary: SesshoumaruRin, Sesshoumaru as fatherly model. A fluffy, cute collection of oneshots. ;D
1. Human Games

"Tag! You're it, Master Jaken!" Rin dashed through the fallen and rotting leaves and touched Jaken's shoulder. Giggles could be heard from Rin, but from the kappa youkai, the only thing to be heard should have been censored quickly.

"Now, Rin, can't you see I'm busy caring for Lord Sesshoumaru?!" the toad scolded, flailing his staff around. He looked at the inu youkai nervously, but glared back at Rin strictly.

"But-" Rin started, but sighed. "Yes, Master Jaken." However, Rin's face remained joyous and she flopped back into the leaves giggling.

The inu youkai glared at Jaken, golden eyes flashing with anger. "Jaken, play her human games." Nothing more had to be said, for the kappa demon replied with his usual 'Yes, milord!' and ran towards Rin.

"Thank-you, Master Jaken!!" Sesshoumaru managed to contain his emotion as he watched Jaken chase after Rin, who actually beat him easily. Perhaps if Rin had been a little closer, she would have noticed a trace of a smile.

Later that day, white contrasted against Rin's glistening black hair. Then more white specks decorated it. The weather became cold, and the white quickly covered all ground. As the white snow piled up, Rin flopped down and discovered that she could make a print of herself in the snow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's teeth chattered, but the smiled remained on her face. She clutched onto his hakama pants and warmed her face against it.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru glanced down at the small figure's dark brown eyes which gazed back up into his golden eyes. "You are cold?" His eyes darted towards Jaken quickly.

"Well…" Rin giggled. "Rin is cold, but Rin wants to show you something." She feebly gripped onto his hand and led him towards her snow print. "Lie down in the snow."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru hesitated before lying down, knowing that such a small girl couldn't do much to a demon lord.

"Rin wants her snow print to hold hands with yours and Jaken's," Rin giggled, running for Jaken and dragging him down to the other side of her own snow print.

"Now, Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't have time f-"

"Let it be, Jaken," Sesshoumaru replied grimly. "Play her human game."

Jaken whined, but with the cold stare of Sesshoumaru pressuring him to, he finally lid down.

Perhaps if Rin had of been lying next to him, Sesshoumaru's smile would have been evident.

And still later, and into the night, Rin lay in Sesshoumaru's giant pelt and snuggled into it, knowing she would soon get a nice winter kimono. The fire crackled and stirred, and Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree, still awake. Soon her thoughts faded into dreams.

A large kappa youkai tore through the woods, resembling Jaken, but a hideous dark green color and it had no staff. The real Jaken screamed and scrambled backwards while Rin began to cry and was struck by lightning.

Then Sesshoumaru cleared his path towards her and picked her up, and then killed the huge kappa youkai with his poison claws. However, in Rin's dream, Rin couldn't move or speak and seemed to be dead. Sesshoumaru reached for his tenseiga, but he realized it was missing. Instead, he had the tessaiga which was of no use.

Rin's eyes ripped open in fright as she entered reality again. Fear took over her as she grabbed the mokomoko-sama and dragged it over to Sesshoumaru, who was still awake.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Sesshoumaru whispered. "Ah-Un and Jaken are, you should, too." He accepted Rin into his arms as Rin embraced him tight.

"Rin had a scary dream," Rin watched as Sesshoumaru nodded. "Rin wants to know why you didn't sleep, Lord Sesshoumaru. Does Sesshoumaru have scary dreams, too?"

"No, Rin," Sesshoumaru soothed, rocking her gently. "That should be the least of your concerns. Now go to sleep."

"Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin smiled and snuggled into his chest.

Perhaps if Rin had of had her eyes open, she would of saw him smile.

Rin was having another dream.

Rin left Sesshoumaru for a moment to go play and gather some flowers for him. The warm sun heated her as she picked a few daisies and dandelions. She turned around to go get Ah-Un, but could not find him. She decided to just follow the path to where she'd a saw Sesshoumaru last, but when she got to her destination she was deceived quickly.

Rin blinked back into reality and moved a bit, startling Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, have you had another bad dream?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin nodded quickly. Stinging, hot tears rolled in rivulets down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru held her closer and stroked her hair. The fire still roared and danced, casting an orange glare over towards Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin yawned and buried herself into the mokomoko-sama. She clutched onto it as tight as a mere human girl could rubbed herself into it.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshoumaru studied her fondly. Nothing could be heard but crackling, crickets and the wind and fire mingling together.

"Rin…. Rin…" Rin yawned again and sat up and stared right into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes which softened more than usual. "Rin loves you." She quickly hid her face back into the mokomoko-sama and gripped onto it with super-human strength.

"I love you too." When Rin looked up, she saw Sesshoumaru smile. And she heard something rare and unusual- she heard him laugh. It had been quiet, short and small, but still a laugh. Rin stared back up and laughed right back. Jaken moved.

"Now, Rin, Lord Se-" Jaken started. "Never mind, I'll play along with her human game, milord." He closed his eyes and as he was about to drift back to sleep, Sesshoumaru said something unexpected.

"It isn't a human game, Jaken."


	2. Experiment

The cool spring breeze passed through the meadow where the trio was staying, but the warmth of the summer soon to come fought against it so all was perfect. Mother birds hopped around, pecking at the ground to find worms and grubs for their young, and drowsy bees awakening from there slumber bounced along the side of the tall, pink cherry blossom trees that surrounded the clearing.

"Rin wants to know if Lord Sesshoumaru likes flowers!" the black-haired girl smiled and tilted her head pleasantly.

A tall man in a white kimono decorated with red flowers stared emotionlessly and clutched onto the huge pelt that was slung carelessly over his shoulder, trying not to show that he wanted to smile and laugh. "Rin..." He didn't know how to answer the question. "This Sesshoumaru..." He nearly cracked and smiled, but he kept his straight face. What would he say? It would probably crush the poor girl's feelings if he said, 'No, this Sesshoumaru hates flowers.' That would be true, but his kimono had flowers. "This Sesshoumaru adores flowers," he managed.

The little girl known as Rin spun around giggling, her orange and yellow checkered kimono fluttering in the wind. "That's good! Rin will be right back!" Rin giggled and pranced off into the meadow, her hands reaching down every two moments to pluck a flower from the ground. Sesshoumaru continued to watch the young girl frolic in the meadow until sundown. He wanted to protect the girl for demons. He really did smile at that, for he was a demon: his pointed ears, purple stripes along his cheeks and wrists along with the crescent moon on his forehead- they all said, 'I'm a pure youkai, one hundred percent!' A small green kappa youkai wandered by with a staff with two heads protruding from the top stumbled by.

"Jaken, get Rin." Sesshoumaru snarled, his bright golden eyes staring into the kappa youkai's. Jaken nodded and ran through the meadow, tripping every step. Sesshoumaru couldn't contain his laughter and emitted a small chuckle, but that was all.

"YOU FOOLISH HUMAN, GET BACK HERE!" came screams from the meadow. Sesshoumaru smirked, but as Rin and Jaken got closer, it faded quickly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin smiled happily, her hands behind her back. Sesshoumaru looked at her innocence, knowing that she thought the world was perfect. But Sesshoumaru knew the dangers after sunset, he knew the evil that lurked in the woods, and was very protective of this... experiment. He knew that was what she was, for he had only saved her to try out the tenseiga... right? Rin's adorable voice interrupted his thoughts. "Rin brought you flowers!" She held out her hands and smiled with pure joy, although the poor flowers looked as if they had been strangled.

"Thank you, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, taking one flower from her hands. "It's very beautiful." He smiled a rare smile; but it was stopped by Rin falling backwards and onto the grass. "Is something the matter?"

"Ha ha!" The black hair girl with a lock of hair pulled up into a single ponytail was in a fit of laughter. Sesshoumaru, curious, kneeled down beside her and glanced at what she was staring at. "Rin wants you to look at the red bug with the black polkadots, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru curiously picked up a flower with a red shelled bug on it. Indeed, it was speckled with black, but he didn't see what was funny about it. It was just a ladybug. The ladybug's wings flicked and it sped up into the air and flew off. "A ladybug."

"Rin thinks Lord Sesshoumaru is just like a ladybug," she laughed. "He's really pretty!" Sesshoumaru normally would have said that male demons aren't pretty, but Rin's big brown eyes that gazed up into his own stopped him. Rin kept smiling, but her eyes were only open halfway.

"This Sesshoumaru--" Sesshoumaru heaved up the small girl into his arms, and he was sure the human was asleep already. "--Thinks that Rin is silly and needs a nap." Jaken turned away and lid down, so Sesshoumaru lid down as well. He smiled one of his brilliant smiles and thought...

'If she really is an experiment, she's the best experiment there is!'


End file.
